roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Origin
Dark Origin was an infamous terrorist group that contained members who possessed their own individual skills and powers. It started in 2010 when Howard Gallow, an invincible freedom fighter who decided to gather people with special abilities and talents together. The Dark Origin organization even rivalled other factors, such as the New York mob and the Company. History At some point before 2020, Howard Gallow and his vice leader Johnson combined his terrorist organization with the freedom fighter movement known as the Eagles Of Heaven. Howard placed himself incharge along with his specialists and amassed large numbers of grunts to act as the soldiers. Howard was now confident he could sucessfully deploy his force. In 2020, Dark Origin under the command of Howard attacked and took over the Nuclear weapons facility island where the US government stored its warheads. With nuclear weapons at his disposal, Howard demanded a billion dollars and data regarding the Shadow Sword or he would use the warheads. The American President refused to give in to the demands. Highly regarded and respected G.B.B.S agent Susie was secretly sent to the island to stop Dark Origin. Ultimately Susie was succesful. Most of the Dark Origin specialists were killed and the Government retook the island. Shortly before their downfall, Howard fled to Hill Nothing in an attemp to obtain Shadow Sword data. However, Susie and her friend Scaz managed to stop him and he was presumed dead. In 2032, ex Dark Origin specialist Claw was rumoured to have begun rebuilding the organization in New York. With help from Company Agent Kyle the group was rebuilt. Johnson who had been missing since 2010 appeared and quickly took over. As the new leader Johnson began preparation to bring the virus back to Earth. Johnson recruited a new team of specialists made up of assasins and criminals. After locating a Dark Portal in Africa, Johnson and his allies travelled to The colony and proclaimed the new Dark Origin. Samples of the Virus were taken back to Earth. Dark Origin soon launched a massive attack on New York. The battle resulted in the deaths of most Dark Origin specialists and troops. With infected people roaming the city, the US government decided to quarantine and destroy New York with a nuke at sunrise. After discovering the deaths of the Company leaders, Johnson took control of the Company himself and dissolved Dark Origin. Following the nuclear war that followed the remnants of the terrorist group merged into the company with Johnson in command. In 2040 Dark Origin for the the third time had reformed. Claw, after decades of waiting became the leader. After launching the Global Killer Device on the world, Claw travelled to Hill Nothing. Howard Gallow, who had been trapped in the secret lab for over 20 years was freed. Howard quickly reclaimed his position as leader. Another team of specialists were recruited to control the new Dark Origin. Establishing a base deep with a coastside jungle, the terrorists attempted to regain control over the world. Unleashing the experiments on the surviving populations caused extensive damage. However, the experiments began to attack the terroists. Scaz along with Captain Max attacked the jungle base. Together they managed to set the self destruct sequence and destroyed the base along with Howard and the rest of the terrorists. This marked the end of Dark Origin. Although, Claw managed to escape and vowed for revenge. ''Known members'' *Howard Gallow *Claw *GZ *Sly Nenko *Johnson *Laughing Purple *Kurvious *Night Angel *Bishop *The Hunter *Maxus *Rose Category:Factions